


夏之夢見鳥

by fridge2c



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridge2c/pseuds/fridge2c
Summary: 夏天、攝影、蝴蝶與夢境。
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

八月初。

正中午的陽光將世界染成了金黃色。

柏油路上掀起了一陣陣熱浪，遠方高樓的剪影在高溫折射下有些扭曲。

和外頭熱度相當的掌聲在大阪一間畫廊三樓的展場中迴響著。

沒有窗戶的藍灰色牆將太陽隔絕在外頭，除了牆邊掛著的作品有著攝影師設計過的打光以外，整個展場都有些昏暗，中心擺放沙發的區塊因此被幾層虛陰給覆蓋。人們因為空調寒冷的風而穿起了外套，展場裡就像是另一個世界。

牆上一張又一張蝴蝶在夏日陽光下幽雅飛舞的身姿，仿佛是兩個世界的接口。

在來來往往的人群裡，剛才俐落地發表完開幕演說的褐髮女性，一個人默默地走出了展場。

她離開時一次也沒有回頭，像是在自己攝影生涯最後的這場攝影展再多待一秒就要受不了一樣。

途中與她有過幾次交流的攝影師想攔住她打招呼，也被禮貌地點頭帶過，附帶一個僵硬的微笑。

既便在前來觀展的客人面前她表現得極為正常，實際上就連直視那些作品她都做不到。  
存於她久遠記憶中的畫面，和眼睛所見的總是無法對上。  
她取走早上暫時寄放在一樓服務台的花束，這是褐髮女人為了道別所準備的。

對她生命中作過最深刻美好的夢，對那個一切都閃閃發亮的夏天，對連面容都已經有些模糊的她。

八月初。

暑假正剛剛開始不久，也是高二學生最後放鬆的時刻。

認真的孩子也許會利用這段時間讀書，也有人選擇和戀人一起出門約會。重視社團的人也許會與社團成員舉行合宿。或者沒有特別去做什麼事情，悠閒渡過這個暑假的也大有人在。

不論是哪一種，往後這段時光的回憶都會因燦爛的夏日而濃縮成閃亮的結晶。

湊崎紗夏渡過暑假的方式也很普通。

和親友逛街、旅行、在家裡寫暑假作業。

還有對她來說最重要的，出門攝影。

她正在尋找著參加攝影比賽的題材。

募集的作品主題是她所居住的鎮上的風景、又或是居住在這裡的人們。

升上大學以後就要暫時離開自己居住的這個鎮，她正想著在這之前要好好留下紀念。

再加上成為攝影師也是她從小時候就嚮往著的夢想。

在學校附近的佈告欄看見比賽的海報時，她便心動地立刻用手機拍下了比賽的資訊。

之後每當有閒暇的時間她便會到鎮上四處走走。

湊崎紗夏今天也一樣拿著她的單眼相機準備出門，她決定到學校所在的那條長長的斜坡附近逛逛。考慮到夏季炎熱的氣溫，她戴上了帽子，出門前仔細塗上防曬乳，並在背包裡放了水以便隨時補充。

在玄關穿上布鞋，她在心中規劃著路線。

從湊崎家出發，彎到大馬路上直走幾十分鐘，經過公園後，再鑽進小巷裡就能通到那以夕陽出名的坡道。

離開房間前她看了一眼鬧鐘，時針指著羅馬數字四和五的中心，離能看見夕陽的時間還有一段時間。

應該可以在公園或是小巷裡停留久一些。

一邊思考著這些，她推開了大門。

出了一身的汗，湊崎紗夏不知不覺晃到了斜坡上的住宅區，時間也已經來到傍晚。

一路上累積了不少張照片，她打算拍完夕陽以後就收工回家。

與湊崎紗夏居住的那個社區相比，這附近幾乎沒有什麼人影。

周遭安靜的只有路旁高大的樹上葉片被風吹拂發出的摩擦聲。

似乎沒有什麼特別的景物。

她正這麼想著的時候。

一隻蝴蝶出現在湊崎紗夏的視線前方。

飛舞的姿態就像是一隻鳥一樣。

那大大的白色翅膀優雅地拍動，投射下來的影子隨之快速地掠過地面，之後她乘著氣流飛到與遠處夕陽在天空仰角相同的位置，刺眼的光芒使得湊崎紗夏不得不用一隻手遮住眼睛。

但她還是忍不住一直盯著那神秘的白色蝴蝶。

蝴蝶又拍了一下那潔白無瑕的翅膀，在夕陽照射下周遭被一層光暈包圍。

接著她朝湊崎紗夏的方向滑行。

湊崎紗夏嚥了嚥口水，轉過身拿起相機追著那蝴蝶跑了起來。

蝴蝶一路沿著坡道往上，加上相機和背包的重量，讓湊崎紗夏跑得有些吃力。

眼看著蝴蝶就要變成一顆在空中一邊發光一邊亂飄的白芝麻，卻突然在附近住家種植於牆外的繡球花上停了下來。

湊崎紗夏趕緊加快腳步移動到那一戶人家前。

她調整好相機，小心翼翼地將鏡頭舉起，按下快門。

在藍色繡球花頂端停留，眺望著斜坡下的夕陽與城市的白色蝴蝶。

看著觀景窗裡的畫面，她覺得這一定是她今天拍下最棒的照片。

沒有蝴蝶。

沒有。

無論哪裡都找不到。

湊崎紗夏吃過晚餐後在房間整理著照片，她已經看了今天拍下的所有照片的檔案不曉得幾百輪。

她再度按下相機那顆往下一張照片移動的按鈕。

畫面回到了湊崎家附近那間坐落於轉角，有著粉紅色、白色相間條紋遮陽棚的雜貨店的照片。

那家雜貨店顏色在附近住家整齊一致的白色調裡顯得特別繽紛，而總是讓她路過時感到心情愉快，但湊崎紗夏現在唯一想看見的顏色就是白色。

下一張是小巷裡在蔭涼處慵懶地睡著午覺的橘貓。貓咪乖巧的睡臉雖然十分療癒，可惜的是貓咪身上沒有大大的翅膀，也沒有長長的觸角。

接著是在公園裡吹著泡泡的小朋友。漂浮於空氣中五彩繽紛的泡泡，包圍著天真無邪的孩子，看上去十分夢幻。

然而湊崎紗夏知道更夢幻的畫面。

她加快了按按鍵的速度。

在人行道全速奔跑著的，穿著婚紗的新娘、大阪街道上鮮豔強眼的招牌等等的畫面快速地閃過。

終於到了那張只有藍色繡球花與夕陽的照片。

她按下快門時明明蝴蝶還沒有飛走，怎麼可能會沒有拍到？

之後她也對著飛進庭院裡的蝴蝶又按了幾下快門。  
然而畫面中卻連蝴蝶的影子都沒有。

在掃瞄著畫面每一個角落時，湊崎紗夏發現她倒是在那戶人家的門口拍到了一個人。

正確來說，是一名少女。

她站在外牆與大門之間用石板鋪成的小路上。似乎是正要去後院，移動中隨意的往門外一看，少女安靜清冷的神情就這麼被湊崎紗夏的鏡頭給捕捉下來。

那名少女穿著白色T恤和運動長褲，卻在如此休閒的搭配裡透著一股優雅。

少女的臉看上去十分面熟。

湊崎紗夏似乎在哪裡見過她......

尤其是，那散發著寂寞的眼神。

到底是在哪裡呢？

門牌上寫著名井，這麼特別的姓氏她卻毫無印象。

「啊！」

一邊努力翻找著回憶，仔細看著那名少女時湊崎紗夏也終於找到了蝴蝶。

在移動中的少女於相片中留下的殘影裡，重疊著蝴蝶看起來有些透明的身影。

也許是在按下快門時蝴蝶也正快速的掠過少女身後，又或是少女往前移動時才讓在後頭的蝴蝶能被看見，而在照片中形成這樣不真實的畫面。

那天晚上湊崎紗夏又再看了幾輪同樣的照片。

她依舊想不起那名少女是誰，蝴蝶也沒有因為她殷切的期盼而奇蹟似地回到繡球花上。

嘆了口氣，關上房間的燈時湊崎紗夏想著明天再去一次碰碰運氣吧。也許她能順便問問那名少女是誰。

幸運女神似乎一點都不站在湊崎紗夏的身邊。

當她隔天又流了一身的汗來到同樣的地方，再次遇到那隻蝴蝶時卻突然下起了大雨。

氣象預報裡這天的下雨機率是零。

她理所當然地沒有帶著雨傘出門。

怕相機淋到雨，她趕緊跑到名井家的門口，至少有屋簷能夠擋雨。儘管這樣貿然闖入別人家裡似乎有些失禮，但似乎也沒有其他的辦法了。

希望雨能趕快停下。

等待的同時她用手機撥了家裡的電話，卻無人接聽。家人的手機也轉接語音信箱。

真不幸。湊崎紗夏嘆了口氣，開始看著四周發呆。

名井家的兩側都沒有鄰居，而是單獨地被夾在樹木之間。光是從外頭看上去就比湊崎家大了兩倍左右。從乾淨的外觀來推斷應該是新房子。

倒是圍牆看上去十分老舊。

說起來如果沒記錯的話，這個位置以前是一間廢棄的老房子，國中時班上的同學之間總是流傳著這裡有幽靈之類的傳聞。  
湊崎紗夏總是不把這些傳說當一回事，那時朋友們在這裡舉行試膽大會，她是最快到終點的人。

不知道甚麼時候那片廢墟變成了這樣子溫馨的住家。

喀。

身後的門突然傳出了門鎖彈開的聲音，嚇得她立刻退到一旁，在心中快速演練了一遍該如何說明她現在的窘境。

厚重的門板被輕柔推開，昨天那名少女愣愣地看著湊崎紗夏。

「要......進來躲雨嗎？」少女似乎會讀心術一樣，在湊崎紗夏還沒開口說話前先一步問道。

對方溫柔的嗓音幾乎要被雨聲覆蓋，湊崎紗夏不自覺地也放軟語氣：「可以嗎？」

「嗯，請進吧。」少女將門完全敞開，站進門內。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MiSana Day <3


	2. Chapter 2

「打擾了。」湊崎紗夏說著，把運動鞋脫下，整齊地擺在在少女家的玄關。

對方靜靜地看著她動作，在她轉身時往地上擺了一雙不知道什麼時候準備好的拖鞋：「這個給妳穿吧。」

湊崎紗夏在她彎下腰靠近的瞬間被一陣花香給包圍。那內斂，卻帶著高雅的氣息和眼前的少女的氣質十分相合。

這樣讓人印象深刻的人，她到底是在哪裡見過的呢？又怎麼可能會完全想不起來呢？湊崎紗夏忍不住在心中想道。

她跟在少女的背後，被帶到了客廳。

名井家的客廳十分寬敞，牆上有著許多看上去就要價不斐的裝飾，還有似乎是古董的大鐘掛在客廳牆壁的中心。

「請坐吧。」少女在沙發前停下腳步，湊崎紗夏順著對方的話小心翼翼地坐到沙發上，深怕一個不小心就把這裡的什麼東西弄壞。趁著少女走向疑似是廚房的地方時，她繼續觀察著這個家中的擺設。在大鐘的底下是許多人夢寐以求的超大畫面的電視，電視旁邊的地板放了花瓶，看上去就像是去歷史博物館參觀時會看到的那種，而裡頭裝飾著幾束鮮花。牆角則是放著櫥櫃，而這間房子裡就連櫥櫃中隨便一個盤子看起來都比湊崎紗夏手上的相機還要貴好幾倍。

「有錢人！」她覺得這個客廳正這樣大聲吶喊著，如果房子真的會說話的話。

聲音。想到這裡，湊崎紗夏才注意到，名井家十分的安靜。除了鐘擺晃動的機械聲，外頭的雨聲，和少女在廚房準備著什麼的聲音以外，便沒有任何聲音了。

「抱歉呢，家裡只有柳橙汁，沒什麼東西能夠招待妳。」不知道什麼時候，少女已經拿著兩個茶杯（並且理所當然地看上去十分高級。）微笑著站在她身後。

「啊，沒關係的，願意讓我進來躲雨已經很感謝了。」她緊張地接下茶杯，少女在她旁邊的另一張沙發坐下。杯子裡頭裝著的柳橙汁讓湊崎紗夏終於找回了一些生活感。然而她依舊有些不知所措，誰叫面前的人連喝東西的儀態都優雅的沒有一絲破綻。（甚至只是拿著茶杯小拇指都要翹起來！）

少女端著茶杯，接著悠悠地看著落地窗外磅礡的雨勢。夏季的午後雷陣雨總是來的又急又猛。

「只有妳一個人在家嗎？」湊崎紗夏決定隨意找點話聊聊，至少能讓自己放鬆一些。否則她感覺自己快要被名井家的氛圍給吞沒了。

「嗯。爸爸跟媽媽工作都很忙。」少女有些寂寞地低下頭看著自己手中的茶杯：「大部分時間我都是自己一個人。」

「啊，這、這樣啊。」湊崎紗夏更加尷尬了。她趕緊思考還有什麼其他的話題，終於擠出了一句：「對了，妳有沒有在這附近看過一隻白色的蝴蝶呢？」

「蝴蝶？」少女疑惑地抬起頭，黑亮的眼珠第一次與湊崎紗夏的對上，無意識微微嘟起的嘴唇和睜大的眼睛讓湊崎紗夏覺得對方有些可愛。

「嗯，我昨天在這附近看到了很漂亮的蝴蝶，但是用相機拍了以後，回家整理照片時才發現沒有拍到。」湊崎紗夏一邊說明還舉起相機晃了晃：「今天想再來這裡拍她，但沒想到卻突然下起了大雨……。」

「那，妳今天有看到那隻蝴蝶嗎？」

湊崎紗夏搖了搖頭：「雖然遇到了，但馬上就下雨了。」

「我能看看妳拍的那張照片嗎？」少女的身體往湊崎紗夏挪近了一點。湊崎紗夏立刻打開相機的相簿，找出了昨天那張她看了無數遍的照片。

「啊，對了，」湊崎紗夏指了指在螢幕角落少女的身影：「昨天還不小心拍到妳了噢。」

「真的耶，還有那隻蝴蝶呢。」少女似乎也對那隻蝴蝶十分感興趣，聲音比起剛才在門口邀請湊崎紗夏進門時高了一些：「為什麼妳那麼想拍到她呢？」

「因為......我也說不太清楚，但是那隻蝴蝶真的很特別。」湊崎紗夏說著一邊回想了昨天遇到蝴蝶時的情景：「尤其是在夕陽下的模樣，真的很美。」

「嗯…要是妳之後能順利拍到就好了呢。」少女不曉得為什麼沉思了一陣子，最後她勾起微笑如此回答。

像是看準了話題結束的瞬間，名井家客廳牆上的鐘十分湊巧的響了起來，湊崎紗夏被嚇了一跳。原來是已經六點了，鐘上的指針不偏不倚地指著六與十二的羅馬數字。她瞥了眼窗外，雨似乎也停了。

「我好像差不多該走了。」湊崎紗夏站起身，對少女禮貌地鞠了躬：「今天真的很謝謝妳。」

少女跟著她來到玄關，在湊崎紗夏穿著鞋子時對她說道：「如果湊崎さん不介意的話，以後也可以來坐坐噢。」

她想起少女先前說到家裡總是只有一個人的落寞表情，便笑著轉頭對少女用力地點了點頭。

少女也對她露出了那天最開心的笑容。

「那名井さん，下次見了。」湊崎紗夏穿好了布鞋，正準備轉身離開。

她的腦袋似乎在這瞬間才接上線，開始反覆咀嚼少女剛剛說的那句話。

嗯？

湊崎さん？

她什麼時候說過自己的名字了？

「妳、妳怎麼知道我的名字？」

少女卻只是神秘地用食指抵在自己的嘴唇前：「下次見面再告訴妳。」

湊崎紗夏這下更確定自己與少女曾經在哪見過面了。

「順帶一提，我的名字是名井南。」

但究竟是在哪個地方又是什麼時候，似乎也只能等到下一次由名井南告訴自己了。


End file.
